Stress Reliever
by TheGhoulNebula
Summary: Kaneki's been a little tense recently, Hide volunteers to help him relax...


Hide had always known that Kaneki tended to over think things. This especially held true for any and all of his school related endeavours. Despite his naturally gifted 'nerd brain', as Hide liked to call it, and Kaneki's near flawless transcripts, he never failed to stress over every exam he had ever taken. Hide had spent countless hours helping Kaneki study over whatever upcoming test had him stressed out all throughout their high school career. Well, more like Kaneki would study uninterrupted for hours while Hide sat next to him listening to music and inevitably falling asleep half way through.

If Hide had thought Kaneki would ease up during college, he was sorely mistaken. Currently, the duo were in Kaneki's bedroom having a study session for an upcoming exam in one of their shared classes. Kaneki was sitting on his bed hunched over a sea of textbooks while Hide sat leaning against the foot of his bed trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

It wasn't as if Hide didn't care about getting a good grade or anything like that, it's just, they've been studying for _hours._ And there was still a whole week until the test! After joining Kaneki in his studying for 3 hours straight, Hide was in need of a break, and could tell that Kaneki was long overdue for one as well.

Letting out a huff after his pencil fell for the third time, Hide turned around to look at Kaneki whose stare was currently burning a hole into one of his books as if just looking at it would allow him to ace his test.

Deciding to try and break the spell, Hide called out to him, "Yo, Kaneki." Kaneki didn't even flinch.

"Kanekiiiiii." Hide drew out his name in a whine, this time Kaneki merely grunted.

"We've been going at this for hours, can't we take a break, maybe do something else?" Hide tried to get Kaneki's attention by using his signature puppy dog eyes that Kaneki was always weak to.

Unfortunately for him Kaneki didn't even look up, "It hasn't even been that long Hide, just give me a minute…" Kaneki trailed off, jotting a few notes down in his notebook.

Hide grumbled a bit, crossing his arms on the edge of the bed and resting his head on them. He took notice of the position Kaneki was sitting in across the bed from him. Cross legged with a textbook balanced on one knee and his notebook on the other, eyes narrowed in concentration reading over a passage in his book, and his brows furrowing every time he went to write a note down. His back was bent so much it brought it shoulders up near his ears, and his muscles looked so tense that Hide knew Kaneki was going to regret not taking a break the next day.

That's when Hide got an idea that made the corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk, his folded arms hiding it from view even if Kaneki were to look at him right now.

"Hey Kaneki, isn't your back getting a bit sore by now?" Hide was barely able to keep the smile out of his voice, managing to sound innocently curious. He watched in satisfaction as Kaneki's hand came up to rub at his lower back, a loud popping sound coming from his bones as he finally sat up straight.

"Maybe just a bit…" Kaneki at least looked a little sheepish, hearing the sound his back made in protest. He hadn't even realised how long he sat in that position.

Hide crawled up onto the bed, sitting next to Kaneki and rubbing his tense shoulders. "Hear, let me help you relax for a few minutes then you can get right back to studying." At the disbelieving look his friend gave him Hide held up his hands with a grin. "I swear! Just give me a few minutes and you'll be as good as new."

Kaneki gave him another doubtful stare, but at the promise of relieving the ache in his muscles he relented with a sigh. "Alright fine, just a short break."

Hide gave a triumphal woop before sliding all of Kaneki's studying materials on the floor. Ignoring his friend's irritated glare, Hide motioned for Kaneki to lay on the bed. With a huff of breath, Kaneki stretched out on the bed, laying flat and letting his arms wind around the pillow that he laid his face on.

Hide positioned himself so that he was hovering over Kaneki's back with his legs on either side of Kaneki's waist. Giving his tense back a quick once over, Hide tsked and pulled on Kaneki's shirt. "Shirt off man, how am I supposed to fix your posture with this in the way?"

Kaneki stuttered and quickly removed his shirt, revealing his lanky form, and promptly hiding his flushed face in the pillow.

Cracking his knuckles Hide got to work trying to smooth out the knots in Kaneki's muscles. He started with the nape of his neck, using his thumbs to draw tight circles in the middle and down the sides. From there he let his hands span out over Kaneki's shoulders, kneading the taut muscles with the palms of his hands. Only after making sure that the area was significantly less strained did Hide move on to the area between his shoulder blades, applying firm pressure while gliding his hands up and down. He rolled his hands down his sides, working circles into the smooth skin and continuing lower.

When Hide reached the sides of his lower back Kaneki let out a heavy sigh and Hide once again let his mouth turn up in a smirk as he felt Kaneki relax under his hands. He continued working circles into Kaneki's back with the palms of his hands, letting his fingers knead out the more tense muscles. As he worked this pattern up and down Kaneki's back, Kaneki continued to become more vocal, letting out sighs and the occasional soft grunt as his muscles became lax.

It was when Hide's hands reached a little further down his back, to the edge of where his pants met skin, did Kaneki let out an audible gasp, followed by a soft moan so quiet that Hide almost didn't catch it, as close as he was. It was only the way Kaneki buried his face deeper into the pillow, as if trying to hide, that gave him away.

Hide stared at Kaneki wide-eyed just a moment longer before repeating the motion, this time roaming his hands over the expanse of his waist, and watched as Kaneki's ears turned red and his arms tense around the pillow in his grip. Hide continued to massage the area, occasionally reaching his hands up Kaneki's back to rub his neck, but always coming back to focus on Kaneki's sensitive area.

Kaneki's moans became more prominent the longer and harder Hide worked the area. Hide gingerly let his thumbs dip into the waistband of Kaneki's pants in the center of his lower back and drew a single sharp circle before coming back up. At this Kaneki stuttered and pushed his hips further into Hide's hands.

Kaneki froze and finally lifted his head to glance at Hide with wide eyes. "Uh-um, I-"

Hide softly pushed Kaneki's upper back down flush with the bed as he brought his head low to Kaneki's ear. "Hey, shh it's okay." He rubbed Kaneki's neck soothingly, waiting until Kaneki once again became relaxed to move his hands back down. He let his thumbs once again breach Kaneki's waistband, reveling in the moan Kaneki let out that went straight to his groin.

Hide kept his head near Kaneki's to hush and reassure him as Kaneki continued to moan and stutter. Hide watched in satisfaction, a blush beginning to spread from Kaneki's ears down his neck, as Hide let his hands wander further down into his waist, massaging the cleft of Kaneki's ass.

"H-hide," Kaneki had his head bent forward, panting into his pillow as he tried to keep from pushing back up into Hide's waiting hands.

"Kaneki," Hide had his mouth at Kaneki's ear, as he worked his hands lower. "It's okay Kaneki…" Hide softly brought his lips to Kaneki's neck, leaving a trail of opened mouth kisses from his nape to his ear. "You're okay."

Hide let his hands roll to side of Kaneki's waist, teasing his midriff and dipping briefly into the front of Kaneki's pants to massage his pelvis before coming back around to rub Kaneki's ass through the material of his pants, while he began to nibble on Kaneki earlobe. Hide now panting in Kaneki's ear, brought his hips down experimentally to meet Kaneki's, lightly rubbing his clothed member against his ass. Hearing Kaneki's sharp inhale, Hide brought his hands to Kaneki's sides, rubbing soothing circles as he rubbed against him again, this time more firm.

Kaneki let out a high whine as he arched his back to meet Hide's hips. He sucked on a point just below his ear to hear Kaneki release a breathy moan. Hide became more bold, grinding his quickly growing erection down on Kaneki's ass. They soon developed a rhythm, with Hide peppering Kaneki's neck with hot opened mouth kisses as he grinded his hips down, Kaneki meeting him halfway.

"Hey, Kaneki," Kaneki turned his head to meet Hide's eyes, their faces so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"Hid-" Kaneki was cut off by Hide covering his mouth with his own, Kaneki gasping at the sudden contact. Hide quickly took advantage of Kaneki's open mouth to lick his way in, mapping out Kaneki's mouth and sucking on his tongue.

"Hide, p-please," Kaneki breathed out once Hide pulled away for air. Hide looked down at Kaneki with half lidded eyes to find him a flushed, panting mess, though Hide was in no better state. With one last peck to his lips and a grind on his ass, Hide pulled away to flip Kaneki on his back.

Before Kaneki could think on the new position Hide reconnected their lips, wasting no time to reintroduce his tongue to Kaneki's panting mouth. Hide reached down to Kaneki's thighs, gripping them to pull Kaneki's legs up to circle his waist. With their mouths still attached, Hide lowered himself down to grind his erection onto the now obvious tent in Kaneki's pants.

At the new sensation Kaneki cut off the kiss to let out a broken moan, his hips stuttering before they met Hide's with a new urgency, desperate to feel that friction again.

Hide took a moment to admire Kaneki, eyes slitted in pleasure, mouth hanging open, letting out pants and mewls, and a lovely dark red blush covering his face and reaching down his neck. Kaneki looked absolutely wrecked, and Hide only wanted to wreck him more. He brought his mouth down to cover one of Kaneki's pert nipples, scraping it gently with his teeth as his hips continued to grind against Kaneki's.

Through his haze of pleasure, Kaneki took note of Hide's still clothed chest and made to grasp at his shirt. Hide pulled away from Kaneki's chest to pull his shirt off, not giving Kaneki time to admire the view before Hide gave a firm thrust of his hips and bringing his mouth to Kaneki's once more.

Keeping Kaneki preoccupied with his tongue, Hide began to unfasten Kaneki's pants, pushing them past his hips and sliding them off completely. Breaking away from Kaneki's mouth, Hide started sucking on Kaneki's defined length through the material of his briefs.

Kaneki gasped at the sudden contact, arching his back and burying his fingers in Hide's unruly hair. Hide licked a long stripe up Kaneki's length, mouthing at the spot where he could see the tip leaking.

"H-Hide, more, p-please, please Hide." Kaneki managed to stutter out between his own moans and gasps.

Hide finally pulled Kaneki's boxers down all the way to free Kaneki's length, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and gently tonguing the slit. He pulled off with a wet pop, coming up to give Kaneki a quick opened mouth kiss before reaching over to rummage through Kaneki's nightstand drawer.

Hide came back up holding a small bottle of lube, giving Kaneki a wet kiss before pulling away once more. Kaneki let out a frustrated groan at the loss of contact before seeing what Hide was holding up.

"Kaneki," Hide stayed close to Kaneki, panting against his lips, "Kaneki, can I?"

Between the short kisses Hide kept placing around the corners of Kaneki's mouth, Kaneki managed a breathy response, " _Yes_ , Hide please yes, I need you now."

With that, Hide quickly uncapped the bottle of lube, rubbing some between his fingers to warm it up before bringing his hand to Kaneki's entrance and slowly inserting the first finger. Kaneki took a sharp breath before trying to relax. Hide, seeing his slight discomfort brought his head down to lick at Kaneki's length, Kaneki gasping and shifting his hips in response. Hide introduced a second finger and gently started thrusting his fingers in and out as he took the head of Kaneki's length into his mouth.

"Hide," Kaneki breathed out, alternating between thrusting back on Hide's fingers and thrusting into his mouth. "Please, more."

Hide added a third finger and began scissoring them inside Kaneki, waiting until Kaneki was loose enough to extract them. Kaneki let out a high pitched whine at the loss before he saw Hide undo his pants.

Hide quickly pulled down his pants and briefs, releasing his member with a hiss. He poured out a fair amount of lube and applied it with a few strokes.

Kaneki watched with lidded eyes as Hide readied himself, admiring Hide's length and girth, anticipating the feeling of being full.

Hide looked up at Kaneki, coming up to give him a deep kiss, as he reached for his legs and hooked them high on his waist. He aligned himself with Kaneki's entrance, teasing his puckered hole with the head of his cock before slowly pushing in.

Kaneki threw his head back with a loud gasp that turned into low drawn out moan. Hide began thrusting his way in, his cock going in deeper each time until he was buried to the hilt inside Kaneki.

"Ka-kaneki." Hide brought his face up to Kaneki's licking his way into his mouth to caress his tongue, gently sucking until Kaneki started broke away to speak.

"Fuck, Hide move." Hide kissed Kaneki again before beginning to rock his hip back and forth, going in slow shallow thrusts at first. Hide continued building up speed until he pulled almost all the way out, with just the bulbous head of his cock remaining in until he gave single sharp thrust.

Kaneki gave a shout, his hands coming around to grasp at Hide's back, his nails sure to leave marks. Hide set a grueling pace, slowing dragging his cock out to the tip, Kaneki able to feel him pulsing inside, before roughly pushing back in. During one thrust Kaneki let out a wail, legs tightening around Hide's waist and head thrown back in pleasure.

"H-Hide!" Hide stopped mid-thrust at this, heavily panting he looked up into Kaneki's lust blown eyes. Instead of continuing his thrusts, Hide pressed harder into Kaneki, then slowly began grinding his hips against him.

At the feeling of Hide's cock continuously rubbing against his prostate, Kaneki let out a mix of mewls and renditions of Hide's name. After a minute of just grinding on Kaneki's prostate, Hide resumed his thrusts, this time at a rapid speed, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten. He made sure to keep the angle, hitting Kaneki's prostate every time. Knowing he wasn't going to last long now, Hide reached to take Kaneki's cock in his hand, giving quick firm strokes, while also bringing his head up to suck a spot on Kaneki's neck.

At the overstimulation, Kaneki felt tears prickling his eyes, his hip stuttering as he came with a shout of Hide's name, his entrance tightening around the thick cock inside him. Hide's hips started bucking at a frenzied pace, unable to hold on any longer he came inside Kaneki, his hips thrusting against Kaneki's, pushing his cum in as far as it would go.

After a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm, Hide slowly pulled out, bringing his head down to lap at Kaneki's dripping length. Hide kissed his way up Kaneki's chest, meeting his tired eyes before bringing their mouths together for a slow kiss.

"Hide." Kaneki was still trying to catch his breath, his eyelids already feeling heavy.

Hide chuckled against his lips, "Feel a little more relaxed now 'Neki?" Kaneki was barely able to manage more than an affirmative murmur. Hide, feeling tired himself, simple grabbed one of their discarded shirts off the floor, cleaning the both of them off before tossing it away again.

Hide flopped down next his best friend, slinging an arm around his waist and bringing him flush with his chest. He layered kisses up his neck until he reached his lips to see he had already fallen asleep.

Hide snickered, "So now you wanna take a break huh?" He gave him one last kiss to the corner of his mouth before deciding to join him.

* * *

send me requests maybe ~ .com


End file.
